One Hope
by ashplaysanime
Summary: Yuuki Ichi is a person who dreams of becoming a hero but the only problem is he is the son of two great villains. Can he enter and have no one notice him, or worse...will his parents find him? Follows cannon story. Sorry in advance if the cannon characters are out of character.
1. Chapter 1

_(Yuu=radiant ki=hope Ichi=one) One Radiant Hope_

 _Beep Beep Beep_

A young man with White shoulder length hair sat up. The man wore a black shirt and purple pants. He had purple eyes and had a tattoo on his left side of his collar bone.

"Hmm...Yosh, today's the day." That's what i said before the door opened and my only friend walked in.

"Oh, your up Yuuki?"

"Yup im up. Breakfast ready?"

"Yup, come down when your ready."

"OK."

Izuku is my only friend, he's quirkless, shy, and his old friend, Katsuki, keeps bulling him to which i protect. His mother is letting me stay here since i want to attend Yuuei Academy, that and i have no other place to go.

 **LATER** **AFTER SCHOOL**

Izuku was talking about his book was all messed up and he would have to make another one. I laughed at that and started to tease him. I thought this day could never get worse but as Izuku and i walk out of school, someone whispers next to me, "Meet me at the back of the school or she dies." As i turn to see who it is, i'm disappointed to see no one.

"Izuku? Um... I have to go somewhere. See you at home?"

"Where you going Yuuki...?" I left before i could hear what he said and ran to the back of the school. _Damn this better not be another prank!_

As i ran back, i activated my quirk and used it to hop the fence(Yuuki's quirk will not be explained yet, although you will see some of what it can do.). As soon as i got there, i noticed two high schoolers and one in the same grade as me. The one on the right had fish gills and fish eyes and other features, the one on the left had parts of his body covered in scales and a forked tongue, finally the one in the middle was a girl with pure green hair and light brown eyes. I didn't bother even looking at the two men next to the woman, but just having a stare down with the woman.

"Nice to see you again, ichi-nii."

"..."

"Aw, your not even going to say hi to your own sis? Your cruel ichi-nii."

"Drop the act."

" **Fine, i'll stop. boys, get him."**

The two men came after me as i activated my quirk. The fish one tried to spit water at me, while the scaly one tried to slash at me. i dodged both of their attacks and punched both of them with my quirk.

 **"Still take after mom and pops, right Yuuki!"**

Suddenly she lunged at me and tried to kiss me, but i dodged. _Good i can dodge her now. Now all i got to do is not let her kiss me and i'll be safe from her mind control._ After trying for awhile, she was getting tired of trying and decided to fight me into submission by sending a round house kick straight for my face, i guarded and kneed her in the gut causing her to back up dazed. I took this opportunity to get behind her and return the kick to the back of the neck, rendering her unconscious. I picked her up and brought her to rest on the wall. After that i left hoping to find Izuku at home, but was astonished to find he wasn't. So i went looking and eventually found him. When i did, he talked non-stop about how he was saved by All Might and that he had rushed in to save Katsuki. I was really proud, even though he didn't help. I think of Izuku as the little brother that i never had. When he was finished, i asked him-

"So all that happened?"

"Yup it was so cool."

"DEKU!"

We both turn to find Katsuki with his head down.

"I...I never asked you to save me! As if you could! Huh!? Well?! I could've beaten him myself. I won't let a quirkless, worthless little rodent like you, look down on me. You think i owe some kind of favor? How dare you fucking look down on me! You shitty goddamn nerd!" with that he turned and left. As i look down, i see izuku softly smile. I realized he must have moved on from becoming a hero. To be truthful, i was a little sad.

"Izu-" i was about to cheer him up when...

"FOR I AM HERE!"

"WHA-" both me and Izuku were scared half to death. When i look to see who it is, my jaw drops. Its All Might!

"All Might?! Why are you here...You were surrounded by reporters..."

"HA HA HA HA! Shaking them off is nothing to me! After all, Im All Mi-gebohh!"

All Might suddenly turned into a weak looking man with long blond hair, then he spit up tuns of blood, all the while Izuku is screaming at the top of his lunges.

"Oh...Nice to see you again ichi-kun." I nod as Izuku looks from All Might to me.

"How...?"

"I'll explain later. All Might, I presume your choosing him?" All he does is nod his head.

"Kid. I came here to thank you, and to set the record straight...as well as give you a suggestion."

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't been there...If i hadn't heard your story...I'd be nothing but fake muscles and insincerity! So thank you."

"Fake muscles...? That...no...I mean, it was all my fault from the start! I interfered with your work...Even though i'm quirkless, I dared to ask if..."

"Exactly! Of all the people at the scene...It was you, timid and weak, Who acted! You spurred me to action! There's something that's said about top heroes when they were still students...Most of their stories are linked by the following line: 'My body moved on its own before i could think!'"

Suddenly Izuku started to tear up.

"You did the same thing, right?!"

"...Yeah.."

"YOU CAN BE A HERO!" And with that, Izuku started crying tears of happiness.

* * *

 **-AUTHOR/EDITORS NOTE-**

 **Yes i added that scene word by word. some maybe a little different but still, same meaning. Yuuki's quirk will not be told exactly what it is or does until after the exams. The green haired girl IS Yuuki's sister. Her Quirk is called "Lover's deed" basically anyone she kisses, she can control. the only way to get out of her control is if you will is strong enough, she wants to, or if another person kisses her. The reason why Yuuki knows All Mights secret will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **-Kazuki and Shiro Out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author/Editors note-**

 **Sorry it took so long, me and my sister were sick. We'll try to make a chapter each week. Also tell me if Yuuki's quirk is too op and maybe a suggestion.**

 **-Kazuki and Shiro out-**

* * *

It was about ten months ago that Izuku was told he could be a hero and in that time he trained nonstop, both physically and mentally. I also did my fair share of training but nothing compared to what he did. Now it's time for the Yuuei practical skill exam and Izuku looked a little nervous.

"Hey, Izuku, You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just all i did was swallow some of All Mights hair...It was surprisingly sour." After that Katsuki said 'hello'. Izuku almost tripped and me and a girl both stopped him. I'll admit she was cute but not my type. Next we were welcomed by a hero called 'present mic'. He explained the rules and then this really geeky looking guy called out Izuku for being nervous.

"Can't you sit still for a second..you're distracting! If you think yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, Then leave this place at once!" After he said that a bunch of people started snickering. Before Izuku could say sorry I yelled back at him.

"Hey, Four Eyes, why don't you shut your mouth. If he's shaking, then take that as a sign that he's nervous. Don't go out of the way to embarrass him for a reason we all knows, di-"

" **STUDENTS THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT. YOU CAN BLOW OFF STEAM IN THE EXAM."**

Then we left for the exam and man was the site huge. And once again Four Eyes said something to Izuku. but i was interrupted by the sound of Present mic saying-

" **AAAAND START"**

People looked up confused.

" **WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUUUN!"**

With that everyone but Izuku ran off in one direction. I went for a area that no one could see me. No security cameras or people. Once i found that area, I teased all the robots until they surrounded me, then i unleashed my quirk at full power. Suddenly all the robots around me were turned to ashes. Why? Because my quirk is called 'Purple Phoenix Form'. It allows me to create purple flames and control any fire to the point were i can change the elasticity and hardness of them. My quirk is a transformation/emitter type. When ever i unleash my quirk, a purple flame appears over my left eye. I got my quirk from my parents, who are both villians. my mothers quirk is a transformation type and when she unleashes her quirk, a red flame appears over both her eyes, As well as the ability to manipulate fire. She also has Time slow down about 50% but she moves normally. My fathers quirk is the ability to produce flames from his body all at once and is immune to any flames. But because both of my parents are well known villians, i don't use my quirk to its fullest around other people. I usually just create a thin layer of flames on the tip of my fist and make it really thick so when i punch something instead of my fist, they are hit with something the equivalent to a boulder hitting them. I create flames on my feet and make them really springy so i launch off them and 'run' faster. Also if i concentrate on a specific sense, i can enhance it with my flame. I do this by sending invisible flames out off my body and any thing my flames touch i can sense or see depending on what sense i enhance, but i can only use one at a time. My only weakness is ice,water,wind,and if i enhancing a sense, i can't use that sense for a little while after.

 ** _"SMASH"_**

I turn and in the distance i see a giant robot be absolutely demolished. I enhance my eye sight on the mark of flames i keep on Izuku encase he's being bullied. I see Izuku falling with a broken arm and two broken legs. Suddenly that cute girl that caught Izuku touched him and he started to float. I was immediately relieved to see him alive. I released my enhanced vision, waited till i could see again, then started to run to Izuku. Once i reached him, I found a old lady kissing him. _So she's still here._ And with that the exams came to a close.

* * *

 **-ONE WEEK LATER-**

"Izuku stop staring at the fish head."

"Right ichi."

It's been one week since the exam and we haven't heard back yet. When we were finished with dinner Izuku started lifting weights and i flipped though the channels on tv.

"Izuku. Yuuki. Its here. It came." we turn back and see two envelopes in izuku's moms hands. We both took our letters and headed to our rooms. When i got in my chair, i opened the package and a hologram appeared before me. After a few seconds a picture of a man with a laid back expression and a scarf on.

"Hello Yuuki Ichi, my name is Shouta Aizawa. I'm here to inform you that you have passed and and all information is in the envelope. I look forward to seeing you in class."

And with that me and Izuku's stories began for real.

* * *

 **-Authors and Editors Notes-**

 **There was less action and more setup but still yeah another chapter. Also tell me if the things i write don't flow off of each other because i've been known to do that. Do review if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **-Kazuki and Shiro Out-**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SORRY! *sigh* There is no excuse for my laziness. Except maybe writers block. None the less, i will pay for my crimes. *Shocked***

 **-kazuki**

* * *

 **"Hey Izu-", I was about to ask him if he passed but, all i needed to see was a crying Izuku and his mom saying, "I'm so happy for you, Izuku." Later on i found out that he passed from merely rescue points. The night after we found out if we passed or not, we went to meet All Might. Izuku was so happy, that he "mistaken" Toshinori (All Mights real name) for, well All might. We talked about Izuzu's quirk and how he will be able to use it properly the more he uses it.(Bla bla bla, imma skip to the fun parts. You should more or less know how this goes.)**

 **-Time Skip-**

 **"Izuku!? Did you pack some tissues!?"**

 **"Yes mom."**

 **"What about your hanky? You can't leave without a hanky, dear!"**

 **"Yes mom."**

 **"Yuuki, what about your magaz-"**

 **"No one needs to know about that Mrs. Midoriya!"**

 **Slam! And with that we were off to UA.**

* * *

 **"This place is too big...I think it's this way?!"**

 **"No, last time you said it was this way, we ran into a dead end."**

 **"Sorry..."**

 ***sigh* "Its fine, just follow me."**

 **"Right."**

* * *

 **Eventually we found the room and the door was huge.**

 **"Hey, do you think people would be scared if i consumed myself in my quirk and formed my quirk into a monster, then walked into that door?"**

 **"Yes and please don't do that!"**

 **"Right. Lets hope Katsuki isn't here so i don't have to-" As i was saying that Izuku peeked in and made a face. And sure enough Katsuki was there talking to Four eyes About what school he went to and about "ending him". Then he noticed me and Izuku.**

 **"Hello, my name is Iida Tenya from Soumei-"**

 **"Oh yeah, haha, i overheard. Uhh...i'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida..."**

 **"Midoriya...i must hand it to you. You-"**

 **"Um, excuse me, your Iida Tenya, little brother to** **Ingenium."**

 **"Yes, And you are?"**

 **"Yuuki Ichi." That shut him up. For those of you who don't know, all of you, im one of a few "Prodigy children". Pretty much it consists of Me, Todoroki Shouto, Katsuki, Iida Tenya, Shirosaki Valentine, Ligra Loke, and Yaoyorozu Momo. Even though we are called "Prodigy children" we pretty much just have powerful and unique quirks but we are usually talked about by hero's but especially by villians. This is why i asked all might to change my name. After all he was the one to save me. But we'll get to that another day. After telling Tenya my name, The cute girl from the exams came in and started talking to Izuku about him making it. I ship them, Izuku and...whats her name again?**

 **"If your gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere." Izuku and the cute girl both turn to see a man in a sleeping bag.**

 **"This is the department of heroics" At that moment pretty much everyone was wondering the same thing, who is he.**

 **"Shouta?"**

 **"Hey Ichi" And with that he explains he our homeroom teacher and that we need to put on some sort of gym suit and get on the P.E. grounds. once we got outside, we were told that we were doing a quirk apprehension test. Basically we do the same test we did in middle school but we use our quirks. Shouta then has Katsuki demonstrate. Then Shouta tells us that if we fail, we are expelled.**

 **...**

 **Great, well that means that Izuku is going to be expelled.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **-Authors note-**

 **Still sorry!**

 **P.S.-all the full names are backwards. so Ligra Loke's first name is Loke. just want to say that in case it confused any of you.**


End file.
